Downfall Of An Empire, Rise Of A Republic
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: After his death, James Freeman is sent on a mission by C's World to eradicate several individuals. he's also to prevent the Zero Requiem. However there is a slight snag: Princess Euphemia is killed by time traveling terrorists. Due to how he died, James takes Euphie's place via being transferred into a semi-clone body of the late princess. What happens next is up to James. AU
1. Reborn

"Talking"

 _Thinking_ (depending on the context).

 **"Geass being used"**

* * *

 **Date:** _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Location: C's World**_

* * *

Death, death is all around us. It is the rule of thumb for the universe, that all things die in the end no matter the reason. Whether it's by natural causes, murder, suicide, etc. All things die in the end, it is inevitable fact. This central fact was discovered by James Freeman. After twenty-eight years of life, James sadly ended his own life by stepping out in front of an oncoming city bus in Hamilton Ontario.

Expecting oblivion, James finds himself in a strange place, some kind of platform. The scenery, indescribable. Stunned, James asks himself, "Where am I?"

Suddenly James hears a voice behind him, "That's a good question James Freeman!"

Startled, James spins around to discover his dead sister Maria standing in front of him. Shocked, James goes white. He begins hyperventilating while muttering, "H...h...how is... it possible?... you died two years ago in a plane crash!"

'Maria' sighs, "I am not your sister James. Thing is, you're dead, killed by that bus. I am merely using your sister's appearance as an avatar to speak to you. What I am... what this place is... is the Collective Unconscious Of Mankind, or simply C's World. Before you start rambling on with useless questions or berating me on using your sister's appearance, in which case get over yourself, we have more pressing issues to discuss. I'll be straight with you James. We have a problem."

Stunned, James asks, "What sort of problem and what does it concern me?"

'Maria' shakes her head, Actually it concerns all of us."

Before James can say a word, 'Maria' glides into his personal space and places her hand on his head. In a matter of minutes, a plethora of information flows into James's mind. After she's finished, 'Maria' removes her hand. After this James stumbles back. Ten minutes later James manages to collect himself enough to speak, "What the fuck-"

'Maria' smirks, "James, I just gave you all the information you need. Now give yourself time to process the info."

Five minutes pass before James responds, "You want me to go back in time to prevent the Ragnarök Connection, prevent the Zero Requiem, assassinate Schneizel el Britannia and kill Shin Hyuga Shaing. Also The Interdimensional terrorist organization known as the Trust murdered Euphemia li Britannia Five minutes before she met that fucken cockhole Suzaku Kururugi in 2017."

'Maria' nods, "Your correct, however you will be punished for killing yourself."

James cocks his head, "How?"

'Maria' smirks, "You will be sent into a semi-clone of Euphie's body!"

James eyes widen horror, "WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL?!"

'Maria's' raises her eyebrow, "I'm sorry Mr. Freeman but you don't have a choice in the matter. When you return to the world of the living, the date will be August 15th, 2017. You will find yourself in the Tokyo Settlement, more precisely, the Britannian Government Bureau. To be more specific, you will be in Euphemia li Britannia's room... your room. The time will be 1:00 PM, this means you will have five minutes to decide whether or not you will come across Kururugi. Also the new body is a semi-clone because it will be in actuality a chimera. What I mean is even though the body will look and sound like the princess, it isn't fully human.

More information will come to you as time progresses. Oh one more thing James, certain historical figures that were supposed to become Heroic Spirits in the original timeline will be saved from being forced to fight in the Holy Grail War. Instead their souls will be implanted in new bodies and be sent to help you in your mission. Don't worry, they will be given knowledge of the modern word and be brought up to speed."

Suddenly an idea comes to James's mind, "Since you are forcing me into this, I have one demand only."

'Maria' raises any eyebrow, "Which is?"

James's eyes harden, "Save Medusa from her fate of becoming a Gorgon... Actually, to preserve the timeline up until you send me back. Transfer Medusa's consciousness into a clone of her original _human_ body. So she will finally be free of her damn curse."

'Maria' smirks, "Very well, this is a reasonable demand. It will be done, however her new body will be a chimera like yours. I'll be sure to tell her _who_ is responsible for her new found freedom. For your selflessness, I will tell you something for free. Tamamo-no-Mae and Mordred Pendragon will be two of those historical figures sent to help you in your mission. 'Maria' then chuckles before continuing. "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. Now wakeup... Mr. Freeman... wake up and smell the ashes..."

Taken aback, James blurts out, "That was a low blow! Why would you quote the G-man from-"

'Maria' interrupts him and snaps her fingers. Without warning, James is enveloped by a flash of light before disappearing.

* * *

 _ **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area Eleven/Japan, HBE (Holy Britannian Empire)**_

 _ **Britannian Government Bureau, Euphie's Room**_

* * *

With a flash of light James appears in Euphemia li Britannia's room. After a few seconds pass, James regains his bearings. As he takes in his new surroundings, eight things stand out (all on or near a square table): A pair of leather gloves, A odd looking chess set, a python revolver, several ammo boxes in neat rows, a silencer, a gunbelt ingeniously disguised as a carrying pouch, a duffel bag and a mirror hanging over top the table. Without hesitation, James walks up to it and stares at his new features. With a frown, James ponders this next course of action. _Ok, I have about five minutes to decide if I wish to meet that Kururugi prick or not. I've been thrust into a semi-clone body of Princess Euphemia. I should stop thinking of myself as James Freeman and think of myself as Euphemia li Britannia... to some extent._ With a sigh, James jerks himself out of his musings to examine the contents of the table: The revolver, ammo, the gunbelt, the silencer and chess set. James smirks, _all that time in the Canadian army will actually pay off this time around._ James sighs again and focuses on the chess set.

Suddenly, a sense of Déjà Vu hits him full force. Shaking his head, James wonders what the hell just happened. A few seconds later, realization hits, a Evil Piece Set. Another realization occurs: That James's new body is part Devil. James now finds a plethora of new information on the three Biblical factions hit him. Clinching his... or rather _her_ fists. _Why that little!... anyway I can use this somehow. Ok James, back on track. What event is about to happen within... oh that's right._ _Now_ _if I remember correctly_ _the real Euphemia convinces the little shit to go to Shinjuku. I could Kill that little cocksucker there. With fuckhead Kururugi dead, I'll make life easier for Lelouch and myself. Actually that's what I'll do._ With a smirk, James loads the gun, straps on the gunbelt/fake carrying pouch and places the now loaded revolver in the holster. James then conceals the gun handle with a built in flap to complete the illusion of a actual carrying pouch. After this, he then stuffs everything else on the table into the duffel bag before slinging it over his... err... her shoulders. Then chuckles to himself/herself: _This is your last day on Earth Kururugi, prepare for oblivion._

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Outside The Britannian Government Bureau, Street Level** _

* * *

With sigh, Suzaku Kururugi exits his court 'hearing' a free man. Glad that 'justice' has been served, Suzaku begins wondering when he'll return to working for Cécile and Lloyd. It is during this time the braindead fool is pulled out of this thoughts by a shout from above, "Look out below!"

Looking up, Suzaku see's the most beautiful girl in the world freefalling towards him. Without thinking Suzaku caches her within moments. After a few seconds, they collect themselves. Afterwards both attempt to speak, however to no avail. Suzaku goes first, "Err... are you ok?"

The girl smiles (causing Suzaku to blush), "Yah, I'm fine. I should introduce myself my name is... Euphie. Oh... a... could we please get out of our current position, It's embarrassing."

Suzaku blushes deeper before answering, "Sure. Oh, and my name is Suzaku Kururugi."

After getting out of their awkward position, the two shake hands. Euphie softly smiles, "Suzaku could you take me sightseeing? This is my first time in Area 11."

Suzaku scratches his head before answering, "Sure, but couldn't you do that anytime?"

Euphie softly smiles, "I can't unfortunately, you see this is the last day of my vacation, this is my last opportunity to do so."

Suzaku smiles, "Ok, where do you want to go first?"

Euphie shrugs, "You decide."

Suzaku nods, "I' know of a perfect place to start."

After this Suzaku takes Euphie by the hand to lead her on a tour. However Suzaku fails to recognize Euphie's demonic grin. Her eyes betrays her malevolent intent. Euphie's thoughts become dark. _Hook line and sinker, you'll be dead before tomorrow's dawn Kururugi... I'll make sure of it!_

* * *

For the rest of the day Suzaku and Euphie visit various place throughout the Tokyo Settlement. However unbeknownst to poor Suzaku, 'Euphie' is stringing the little troglodyte along just so she can kill him. Just like Raynare did to Issei Hyoudou in the original timeline. However unlike Raynare, Euphie/James is justified. Suzaku is too much of a treat to be allowed to live any longer. Speaking of Raynare, Euphie/James plans on saving Raynare's life (as she and her team are still alive at this point in the timeline... but not for much longer. Meaning Euphie/James has until the Twentieth (Sunday) to save her life, and possibly some of her team as well).

With everything going to plan Euphie/James initiates phase two of his/her plan at 5:00. Pulling Suzaku to the side she smiles sweetly, "Suzaku can you take me to one more place?"

Suzaku nod, "Where to?"

Euphie's smile widens, "Take me to Shinjuku?"

Suzaku chokes, "But Euphie-"

Euphie swiftly interrupts Suzaku. "Suzaku Kururugi, please take me there."

Defeated, Suzaku nods, "Very well, lets go."

As soon as Suzaku turns his back to Euphie, she smirks and mumbles under her breath, "Check."

* * *

 _ **Thirty Minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Shinjuku**_

* * *

After arriving in Shinjuku, Euphie and Suzaku begin exploring the ruined ghetto. After an hour has passed (unknown to the duo, their arrival has caused several members of the Kōzuki resistance to follow them) Euphie and Suzaku come across a horrible site, four Britannians gang raping a young Japanese girl. Pissed that She won't be able to kill Suzaku like planned, Euphie tells him she has a plan for dealing with the thugs, before setting her duffel bag down and removes the leather gloves.

After removing the gloves from the bag, Euphie puts them on (still not being spotted by the four thugs) before unconcealling her revolver. Euphie then stealthy gets closer to the thugs. Then once in position, quick draws on two of the thugs. Both are killed instantly, the remaining two pull out their own guns, however Suzaku sprints past Euphie and tackles the thugs. In no time at all, one is disarmed one. However the last one grabs the girl and takes her hostage. At this point the Kōzuki resistance members come out of hiding. Seeing this, the thug smirks, "Now then-"

Without a word, Euphie swiftly aims the gun at the disarmed thug and executes him unceremoniously by shooting him in the head.

In shock, Suzaku exclaims, "Euphie what have you done?!"

Euphie chuckles, "Exterminating vermin of course. Now then, ignoring the Geneva Convention, I think it's time to cleanse Japan of vermin."

This shocks both the remaining thug and the Japanese listening to the core. Not only does a Britannian come to a Japanese girl's defence, but also says Japan instead of Area 11. However despite all this Euphie ignores them all and marches towards the thug. The thug snarls, "Not another step or the Eleven dies, Number lover!"

Still ignoring the thug, Euphie keeps marching towards the thug (pointing the gun at the hostage's head), despite the protests of the Japanese helplessly watching the event unfold. Due to Euphie's defiance and willingness to aim her gun at a hostage, the thug starts to lose his nerve. In desperation, he moves the hostage away from his now exposed head before snarling, "One more-

 **BANG!**

A split second later, the thug loses his grip on the hostage and falls to the ground dead. With a bullet in his brain.

Before anyone can comprehend what just happened, or even have a chance to speak, Euphie holsters her gun and proceeds to one of the dead thugs and picks up his gun. Beckoning Suzaku towards her, Suzaku wordlessly moves to Euphie's side. Just as Suzaku is about to speak, Euphie swiftly raises her gun to Suzaku's exposed chest and fires three shots, then without warning head shots Suzaku. Moments later, Suzaku's now dead corpse falls to the floor motionless.

With a smirk Euphie hisses, "Checkmate!"

Wordlessly, Euphie then turns around and walks up to one of the dead thugs and places the gun that executed Suzaku Kururugi in his hand, thus framing the now dead thug for the murder. Euphie then walks towards the hostage and bends down. With a soft voice, Euphie asks the former hostage/rape victim, "What is your name?"

The beaten girl responds, "Mash... Mash Kyrielight."

Euphie smiles, "My name is Euphemia li Britannia, Third in line to the Imperial Throne.

Mash (as well as the other Japanese) gasp in shock, however Euphie ignores them. Mustering the strength to speak, Mash asks in a weak voice, "Why would you save an Eleven?"

Euphie snarls, "DO NOT CALL YOURSELF AN ELEVEN, YOUR JAPANESE!" This outburst shocks every single Japanese in the vicinity. At Mash's widened eyes, Euphie apologizes for her out burst, "I apologize for shouting at you, it's just I... You should be proud of your Japanese heritage. Britannia can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned."

These words shock the Japanese listening to the core. One particular person in the crowed is affected, Euphie instantly recognizes her as Kallen Kōzuki. With widened eyes, Kallen gasps, "But your Britannian and a princess!"

Euphie scoffs, "Please don't compare me to that cunt sperm donor that calls himself my father. The Nazi Britannian Empire should be wiped off the face of the Earth!"

Many of the Japanese (including Mash) gasp in shock. Mash speaks up, "Why did you kill that boy, I recognize him... Err his corpse... as Suzaku Kururugi.

Euphie shrugs, "Prick was the pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot, Britannia's first Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame. The Frame that took part in the Shinjuku massacre!"

With fury a young man in his twenties, Euphie recognizes him as Shenchero Tamaki, marches up to Euphie. Much to another man's, Euphie recognizes him as Kaname Ohgi, displeasure. Tamaki rudely gets in Euphie's face, "Bullshit Brit bitch, you must of-"

 **WHAM!**

Tamaki falls to the ground due to Euphie punching him in the gut. Euphie proceeds to look down on Tamaki in disgust, "And how exactly are you any different than the Purist Faction? It's like if a black man or woman goes off on a xenophobic, racist, bigoted and discriminatory rant! However in the same instance he/she cries foul and selfrichiouslly blasts people when some calls them the N-word! That bud is called hipococy! And you buddy should be ashamed of yourself!"

After these words, several people (including Kallen) look down in shame. After her rant, Euphie sighs, "Look, about Kururugi, I did everybody a favor by disposing of that traitorous pig." Euphie then looks directly into Tamaki's eyes (Kallen, Ohgi and Mash are also caught in her gaze), in seconds Euphie's voice and eyes become deadly serious, "Clovis was Lucky Zero got to him first, because if I did instead. Then I would kill him myself, and wouldn't be as merciful as putting a lead bullet in his skull right away. His death would be slow... And painful. Simply put, I would hunt him as if it were Deer Season!"

At these words, Ohgi speaks for the fist time, "I see... Princess... What is you reason for being in Japan?"

Euphie cocks an eyebrow, "Truth? I'm here as the new Sub-viceroy of Japan... What those prigs in the government don't know is that... I'm risking a lot saying this, but... I plan on overthrowing the Britannian Monarchy so I can turn Britannia into a Republic. In the process I will liberate every single country from enslavement, starting with Japan."

The Japanese stare at Euphie in absolute awe due to her conviction and blatant honesty/sincerity, no one more so than Kallen and Mash.

"A trojan horse!" Mash breathes.

Kallen chokes, "Your serious? But why tell us this information?!"

Euphie shrugs, "A risk I know, but the potential payoff will be well worth it."

Mash, quirks an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

Euphie chuckles and wags her finger, "Now that would be telling. I'm not willing to give out all my secrets to people I just met... Even if they are members of the Japanese resistance."

Both Tamaki and Kallen gape like fishes while Ohgi sighs, "So what are you going to do about this information Princess?"

Euphie smiles, "Oh nothing much, just get in contact with Zero... Who is in fact... actually you'll have to gain my trust for that info, just like I have to with you guys. I am taking a massive risk with my plans... In trusting you... Just like you are taking a risk in potentially trusting me."

Ohgi nods, "That's true enough."

Euphie sighs, "Just know that the current Sub-viceroy... me, is on your side... Although under the table. I can't blow my cover, but I will help the Japanese resistance discreetly at all times."

Ohgi nods, "I understand."

Euphie then turns to Mash, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Mash shakes her head, "No I've been living on the street since the invasion. Both my parents were murdered by Britannian soldiers in 2015."

Euphie clinches her fists, " Miss. Kyrielight-"

Mash sighs, "Please call me Mash."

Euphie smiles, "Call me Euphie,"

Euphie and Mash then shake hands. Without warning Mash's stomach growls. In response, Mash face goes red with embarrassment. Euphie shakes her head and chuckles, "If you come with me Mash I can get you cleaned up and a hot meal."

For the first time, Mash genuinely smiles, "That would be awesome, thank you-"

 **BOOM!**

Tamaki puts what everyone but Euphie is thinking quite eloquently, "What the fuck was that?!"

Euphie snorts, "If my guess is right it's the Purists attempting to kill Jeremiah Gottwald for the whole the debacle during Zero's debut."

Tamaki scratches his head in confusion, "Uh, seriously? So, uh what are you going to do about it?"

Euphie raises an eyebrow, "Deal with them... The Purists. You guys can follow me if you want. I'm going regardless. From the direction of the explosion, the fighting is coming from the old stadium up the road. If you do come there's probably plenty places to take cover from. Gotta to go."

Mash quickly grabs Euphie by the wrist, "Wait, I'll come with you. You saved my life. Thank you.

Euphie smiles, "Your very welcome."

Kallen also steps forward, "I'll come to."

Euphie nods, "Alright, lets go."

After these words the trio heads towards the stadium. Along the way they come across Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy in a truck. Both were attempting to discreetly follow Euphie and the now dead Suzaku, but Euphie (along with a oblivious Suzaku) successfully evaded them. After telling her two companions to wait, Euphie walks over to the two scientists. Upon seeing Euphie, Lloyd is the first to speak, "Ah Princess Euphemia how good it is two see you. May I ask where Suzaku is?"

Euphie shakes her head, "Well you have tact that's for sure (this causes Cécile to swat Lloyd up side the head), anyway as for Kururugi, he's dead. A hand goes to Cécile mouth in horror. Cécile gulps before speaking, "We heard gunshots... How did he die?"

Euphie's face turns grim, "A confrontation with four Britannian thugs raping a young Japanese girl went wrong. I managed to kill all four thugs, but Kururugi ended up dead. Let's jus leave it at that."

Several tears fall from Cécile's eyes before responding, "You killed him didn't you? It's in your tone."

Euphie shrugs, "Yah, no point in hiding it. He was a threat to my plans so I eliminated him. Originally I planned to push him off a five story building," Euphie shrugs again before continuing. "But what can you do but improvise?"

Lloyd nonchalantly asks, "But that's not the entire reason is it, being a threat to your plans that is?"

Euphie nods, "True, however that's the only answer you'll get from me for now. You keep silent about my involvement with Kururugi's death or the consequences will... quite severe. Not even my brother... your benefactor will save you. I killed the brat for a good reason."

Lloyd holds up his hand, "I understand. Cécile, Suzaku isn't worth the trouble."

Cécile's eyes widen, But Lloyd-"

Euphie interrupts Cécile, "Suzaku Kururugi wasn't the guy you think he was. I know more about him than you do.

Cécile sniffs, "I under...stand... I won't say a thing... I promise. Just tell me something... was it worth it?"

Euphie nods, "It was. If you two gain my trust, I give you my word of honor that I will give the true reason as to why I executed Kururugi. Now then I already know about what the Purists are doing in the ghetto, now you two see my friends standing behind me. "Both scientists nod. Lloyd grins, I have two toys for you to play with. They are called Master Vibration Swords or MVSs for short."

Euphie smirks, "Good, Now drive us to the stadium. I will tell you what I want you to do on the way."

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

* * *

By the time Euphie and the others reach the stadium, they discover Jeremiah Gottwald heavily pinned down by six Purist Knightmares. Reacting quickly, Euphie's plan is enacted. Hopping into the Lancelot's cockpit ('Maria' gave her a very basic crash course piloting Knightmares), Euphie activates the Lancelot and tears off towards Gottwald's location. Using slash harkens, Euphie ascends up and over the stadium wall. Once Euphie is inside, she observes a Purist about to blast Gottwald's cockpit. Having other idea's, Euphie targets the offending Purist with slash harkens and fires.

Startled, One of the Purists snarls, "Who are you?! Interlopers will die!"

Euphie chuckles, "No not really idiot. You will stand down now! I am Euphemia li Britannia, third in line to the throne."

Another Purist scoffs, "liar!"

Euphie shakes her head before drawing the Lancelot's MVS's and engages the enemy Knightmare frames. Seconds before she engages them, she see's two women in one of the destroyed bleachers. However Euphie ignores the women and commences her attack. Despite the basic crash course, Euphie improvises. Within seconds, Euphie descends down the stadium and uses her fencing ability she procured from her previous life as James Freeman. This unorthodox way of fighting causes four of the Purists Knightmare's to be disabled in five minutes. The remaining two are suddenly attacked by another Knightmare. The newcomer activates her comm system, "Lord Jeremiah, I got here as soon as I could!"

Gottwald sighs in relief, "Thanks Villetta. Anyway please help me deal with these rabble."

Nu chuckles, "Will do."

Outnumbered, One of the remaining two Knightmare's comms blares to life, "Careful Jason, I'm going to throw a Chaos Mine!"

Suddenly I see rapid movement. And just before the Purist throws the mine, two figures jump in front of the enemy Knightmare. Both throw smoke bombs at the Knightmare simultaneously. Once the bombs hit, they exploded. Euphie uses this opportunity to charge the enemy. Within seconds of reaching the enemy, Euphie zigzags behind and opens fire on the cockpit. The cockpit explodes, instantly killing the occupant.

Seeing the fate of their comrade. The remaining Purists surrenders. After this Euphie exits the Lancelot's cockpit and barks an order, "All pilots exit your Knightmares NOW!" Once the Purists recognize who they are dealing with, they comply and stand at attention in front of Euphie. After giving their names and ranks, Euphie glares at the surviving Purists, "You people took part in the Shinjuku Disaster," Euphie pulls out her revolver and shoots Villetta Nu in the head. This shocks the Purists, however Euphie ignores them and continues. "You are all under arrest for genocide and slated for public execution tomorrow at 9:00AM. Except for you Gottwald, I'll deal with you later."

Without warning, one of the purists goes for his gun. However seconds later, his head is separated from his shoulders by one of the women Euphie seen earlier. The second woman takes her place beside the woman the who decapitated the Purist with a rapier. The two women walk up to Euphie (stepping over the now dead Purist's corpse). The woman with the bloodstained Rapier smiles at Euphie, "Thanks to you I have a new lease on life. I am Medusa."

The other woman grins, That was a good performance. Bravo! bravo! By the way I am Nero Claudius."

Euphie shakes both girl's hands, "No problem. Welcome back to the land of the living. Do you wish to accompany me back to the Settlement?"

Medusa shrugs, "Sure."

Nero smiles, "I would love to see what this era holds."

Euphie then turns to the Purists and is about to say something but decides otherwise. With a snarl Euphie rapidly raises her revolver and begins executing all the remaining Purists except Gottwald. Medusa and Nero help. By the time their done, Gottwald is the only Purist left alive. Euphie sneers, "I was going to have them executed tomorrow, but fuck it. Best cleanse filth when I have the chance. Gottwald you are a disgrace, now get out of my sight before I decide to execute you as well."

Gottwald nods emphatically and bolts without saying a word. Not daring to defy a member of the Imperial Family (especially one that has no qualms about executing him on the spot). Euphie then turns to Medusa, "My work here is done. We can go as soon as I talk to my friend Mash."

* * *

 ** _One hour later..._**

* * *

 **Britannian Government Bureau, Roof**

* * *

The one event Euphie has been dreading all day has come to pass: The arrival of Cornelia li Britannia. However Euphie must semi-play her part in front of this woman otherwise she will be exposed as a fraud. That she isn't the real Euphemia. Forcing her dread down, Euphie walks up to up to Cornelia. Cornelia briefly smiles before sighing, "I heard what you did in Shinjuku Euphie. Has that god forsaken ghetto affected you that much?"

Euphie sighs, "More than you can ever imagine."

Cornelia frowns, "We will talk about this later. Bring the two people that helped my sister in Shinjuku forward."

Euphie nods and signals Mash and Medusa. Once they are in front of Cornelia, she scans the three before speaking, "Thank you for helping my sister. The three of you will be rewarded for your services to the crown. Ask what you want, but within reason."

Mash bows and is the first to speak, "Your Highness, please allow me to attended Ashford Academy."

Cornelia nods, "Very well Eleven, it will be done."

Medusa steps forward and bows, "I wish to attended Ashford Academy as well Your Highness."

Cornelia nods again, "That is also acceptable. I will allow it."

Nero grudgingly (but she doesn't openly show it) bows, "Your highness, I would like the same as the other two.

Cornelia sighs, "Very well then."

Cornelia then turns to Euphie, "I also heard you wish to attended Ashford. I will allow it only if you agree for me to station guards at the school."

Euphie sighs, expecting this, "Only if they pose as staff or students."

Cornelia nods in acceptance, "Agreed. Now," she turns to the Vice-minister of Area 11 before continuing, "Report."

The Vice-minister bows, "Your Highness, We've prepared an welcome feast-"

Cornelia interrupts him and pulls out her hand canon, "Sloppy, senile, corrupt. Where is Zero?! I want the enemy of the empire caught! Get Zero!"

Euphie sighs, "I'll handle this."

Euphie then marches forward and stands in front of the Vice-minister, "Snivelling vermin."

Without a second thought, Euphie pulls out her revolver and executes the Vice-minister. Euphie smirks to the shock of everyone, "There, that's how you dispose of trash!"

* * *

 _ **Same time...**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

Across the Tokyo Settlement two women are watching The events on the Britannian Government Bureau's roof via a hacked security feed. Chuckling to herself, the first woman shakes her head, "So this is James Freeman huh? Interesting man... err woman eh Tamamo?"

Tamamo-no-Mae grins, "He... rather she is Mordred. So when do we make an appearance?"

Smirking, Mordred Pendragon leans back in her chair and takes a swig of her beer before answering, Soon my friend soon. When we do, Charles zi Britannia won't see us coming until it's too late!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **I'm dropping the time for the scene change in this story example: (** **Date:** _ **Unknown,**_ _ **Location: C's World,**_ _ **Time: Unknown) b**_ **ecause I found it's a pain in the ass to write.**

 **This story is also on AO3.**


	2. Alliance Part 1

**Date:** _ **Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement,**_ _ **Ashford Academy: Milly's Private Quarters**_

* * *

 _ **Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

"That was amazing girls. I like the Student Council's tradition of it's members having sex with each other!" smirks Kallen.

Milly grins, "I agree, after all, I created the tradition."

While stroking Kallen's hair lovingly, Shirley kisses Kallen on the lips before speaking, "I agree with Kallen. Truth is, without your help Milly, I doubt a could've confessed my feelings to Kallen. When I seen Sophie and Kallen kissing, I thought I lost my chance."

Sophie snorts in amusement, "No worries Sherley, I'm willing to share.

Milly grins, "What do you think Miss. Hillmick?"

Miya smirks, "I like the way you think Milly. By the way, thank you for convincing Lelouch to have sex with me."

Erica chuckles, "Yah, you defiantly know how to give Lelouch a blow job!"

Lelouch smirks, "That's true Erica."

Milly laughs, "Why Erica Wood, I didn't know such words where even in your vocabulary!"

Emily sighs, "Milly quite teasing my sister already!"

Kallen grins, "What do you think, Mrs. Watson?"

Eleanor smirks, "I'm having fun!"

Kallen grins, "Of course you are Elly." Kallen then sighs, "Anyway, I have some news girls. Princess Euphemia transfers today."

Lelouch groans while Nunnally softly smiles, "I'm sure everything will turn out ok in the end."

With a worried look, Lelouch just grimaces. To lighten the mood, Milly smiles deviously, "Oh Euphie, whatever I'm I going to do with you?"

Kallen kisses Milly on the lips before responding, "Oh behave. Anyway we will be getting even more students than just her. Anyway School starts in a hour. I say we have another session for a half-hour.

Sophie grins, "You mean another orgy right?"

Kallen grins mischievously, "I'm on top this time!"

* * *

 _ **Half-hour later...**_

* * *

 _ **Ashford Academy: History Class**_

* * *

A hushed silence descends upon the classroom as several new students enter. As the new arrivals walk, the already seated students watch and study the new arrivals features. two individuals stand out. As these two students continue to walk side by side with their companions. Growing unease and resentment fills the hearts and minds of several of the student body at the very sight their newest classmates. It's not long before the new arrivals are standing in front of the class.

Once the new arrivals are in full view of the entire class. The class quickly discovers that the new comers are all female. With a small cough, the first girl speaks up, "My name is Euphemia li Britannia, the new Sub-viceroy of Japan. Please take good care of me."

After Euphie finishes her small introduction, excitement takes hold of the class. However, the teacher quickly silences them.

The next girl to speak gives a whimsical smile, "Medusa Khushrenada, It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Kallen giggles (the few times she ever does) at Medusa's choice for a fake last name. Before coming to Ashford, Euphie asked Medusa why she chose Khushrenada as a last name. Medusa responded with a shrug, "What? I like Gundam Wing. I've been binge watching it with Mash. She was the one who got me hooked on that Anime."

Before coming to Ashford, Medusa and Euphie had an extensive conversation with each other. Their discussion included C's World resetting all the would be Heroic Spirits (from the original timeline) ages to seventeen. Except for Arturia Pendragon, from history she is known as King Arthur. Arturia is the new History teacher. However the current teacher, Mrs. Addams will be removed from her post tomorrow. C's World has a hand in this, but Medusa never specifies why or how, because she wasn't told. Medusa also mentions that C's world informed her of a geass user named Mao (not the nutcase that took Nunnally hostage in the original timeline, but a Chinese girl with the same name).

Medusa further tells Euphie that Mao was last spotted in Shinjuku. An interesting fact that catches Euphie's attention, Mao is a former member of Special Honorary Foreign Legion (also known as the Irregulars). She defected and now is on the run from these people. Now she's in Shinjuku. Euphie takes note of this information and plans to recruit Mao later on. Another thing worth mentioning is the fact that this universe is slightly different than Euphie first thought. The same major events in the original timeline occur however this universe branches off drastically in the finer details and more importantly: C's World didn't manipulate events from behind the scenes. But that's the multiverse for you. They change radically between each other and none of their timelines are exactly the same.

First off, all the girls in the Student Council are bisexual and have orgies with Sayoko Shinozaki, Lelouch and Rivalz (both boys aren't gay). Of note is the fact that several girls from the Geass Order attend Ashford: Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia and Clara Lanfranc. Of note: The woman Known as Miss X (Alias: Misty) along with two unknowns: Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald and her half sister Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald also attend the school.

Although Euphie finds it odd that Miss X and the Fitzgerald sisters are apart of the Student council, the one major thing sets off alarm bells off in Euphie's mind is the fact that all the girls from the Geass Order are also members of the Student council. This is something Euphie will fully look into after school. Another thing Euphie takes note of is that yesterday Medusa managed to assassinate Marianne vi Britannia without killing Anya Alstreim. Medusa accomplished this with the help of the Caretaker of Spacetime.

Shocked at this development, Euphie asked how she killed the Empress and as to why the Caretaker of Spacetime, by extension C's World, would even aid Medusa. Medusa's only response was that Empress is too much of a threat to be left alive. And that it was a rare event (even in the multiverse) to kill the Empress just after the Shinjuku Massacre. This statement is coupled with the fact that in this universe (no one fucked with the timeline), Anya was a childhood friend of Lelouch and Nunnally.

Euphie's interest is piqued at the childhood friend part, but doesn't consider it Earth shattering. After all she knows about the Multiverse Theory even before committing suicide as James Freeman (pre-body swap wise). Medusa then tells Euphie that the Caretaker gave her a handheld geass canceller before coming up with a plan to successfully assassinate Empress Marianne via the geass canceller without Emperor Charles knowledge (at least until it's to late). The good news is that they succeeded, however the bad news is that Anya has nowhere to go. Luckily for Anya, Euphie comes up with a solution: Have here become a student at Ashford (using her authority as third Princess). Anya can use her real name while at school, but she will be officially registered as Dina Langford. Due to Anya's age, she will be placed in Nunnally's year. With some doing, Euphie and Medusa also manages to get Anya into all of Nunnally's classes as to act as a covert bodyguard for the former Britannian Princess.

After their conversation ended, Euphie met up with Mash later that day. Not long after this, Mash introduces Euphie to her lover and best friend Ritsuka Fujimaru. After meeting Ritsuka, Euphie promised to get her into Ashford as a student. After some doing, Euphie succeeds. In other news, Medusa and Nero have struck up a unusual friendship. How far this will go is uncertain at this point. Speaking of Nero, She is the next one to speak up, "Introductions are in order. my name my dear friends is Nero Claudius! It is so nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along while we are in this wonderous school!"

A few students stare at Nero as if she has two heads. Not bothered in the least, Nero smiles then bows dramatically. The next two girls to introduce themselves are from Princess Cornelia's Battalion, sent as Euphie's bodyguards: Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon. Marika briefly smiles before introducing herself, "My name is Marika Soresi, it's nice to meet you all."

The next to speak is Liliana, "Hi, my name is Liliana Vergamon. Please to make your acquaintance."

Once Euphie's bodyguards finish their introductions, Two girls remain unintroduced. Holding hands to support her lover, just as she is about to speak, all talking ceases. Dead silence sweeps across the classroom. An ominous feeling manifests, felt by all the classroom's occupants. This feeling is due to the two girls that has drawn so much resentment, so much hate by several students. The first girl clears her throat, "My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. It's pleasure to meat you all."

Outrage fills the classroom, however just before the room explodes, the final girl steps forward, "Hello, my name is Mash Kyrielight. I-"

With a violent snarl, Mash is interrupted by a irate student in the front row, "What the fuck are Elevens doing in this school?! Go beck to your ghetto Number filth!"

In response to the student verbal assault, Mrs. Addams snaps, Mr. Johnson, please be silent!"

Johnson sneers, "No I will not-"

Johnson is interrupted by slap to the face from Euphie. This leaves everyone's mouths agape at how fast she moved. Now holding his hand to his cheek, Johnson glares and is about say something when Euphie interrupts him, "Be silent worm, you will not insult my friend you little pissant. Know what boy? Thanks to your mouth, your family just lost everything. I'm sub-viceroy of Japan now scum. This means I have the power to take all of your family's wealth away and leave your family destitute. My sister Cornelia is the current Viceroy and she listens to me most of the time."

Johnson explodes, "My father is a duke-"

Euphie scoffs, "And my father is the Emperor idiot. Emperor trumps Duke retard. You and your family are insignificant abominations. You-"

Johnson loses his temper and snarls, "Shut up bitch! Know your place Number lover!"

Johnson unthinkingly bolts up from his seat takes a swing at Euphie with his left arm. In a blink of an eye, Euphie pivots out of the way while simultaneously deflecting Johnson's fist to the side. Now deflected, the inside of his elbow is exposed. Taking advantage, Euphie surges forward, then swiftly chops him in the exposed area and throws him to the floor. Euphie smirks, "You attacked me, Cornelia will eat you alive. She will here of this incident."

After this, Mrs. Addams quickly takes control of the situation, "Mr. Johnson report to the principal's office after class. Now that the incident is over with, class will begin."

* * *

 _ **After Classes Are Over For The Day: Science Lab**_

* * *

As Euphie packs up her books and is about to leave, she's tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, Euphie is confronted by Milly Ashford. Milly similes deviously, "I heard what you did earlier Euphie."

Euphie shrugs, "He deserves what he got. Anyway what do you need?"

Milly raises an eyebrow, "Strange... never mind. Could you and your friends come with me as well as your bodyguards?"

Wearily Euphie nods, "Sure. By the way I know about Lelouch and Nunnally."

In a blink of an eye, Milly narrows her eyes dangerously and lowers her voice to a whisper, "What are your intentions? Does Cornelia know?"

Euphie shakes her head and looks Milly dead in the eye, "No. And I have no reason nor desire to tell her ether."

Milly nods, "Very well, I'll tell them. Now lets get going."

* * *

 _ **Ashford Academy: Student Council Building, Ballroom (later some where else...)**_

* * *

After following Milly throughout the school, Euphie, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Mash, Ritsuka, Nero and Madusa finally reach their destination: The ballroom of the Student Council Building. As soon as Euphie enters the room, she is meet by the entire Student Council (surprisingly, including Lelouch and Nunnally as well as Anya) After introductions, Kallen walks up to Euphie smiling, "How's it going Euphie? Oh and welcome to the Student Council."

Euphie smiles, "I'm good. Ha, I was expecting that... inducted into the Student Council without my consent. But whatever."

Rivalz Cardemonde excitedly runs up to Euphie, "That was so cool how you dealt with Johnson your Highness!"

Euphie smirks, "Thanks. Anyway, thugs like that need to be put in their place. I'm planning to make an official announcement later today."

Just before Nina is about to ask Euphie a question, she blushes, "Your highness, what announcement?"

Euphie sighs, "First off, quit with the 'Your Highness' crap and just treat me like an ordinary everyday person. Also just call me Euphie. Anyway to answer your question. I plan to create the Bureau Of State Security or B.S.S for short. It will eventually be colloquially known as the Bureau."

Milly cocks an eyebrow, "Wow, that sounds ominous. What does the BSS do?"

Euphie sighs, "Truthfully, due to how corrupt Japan has become. The BSS... cutting the fancy bullshit window-dressing, are my personal enforcers. My detractors will call them the Secret Police of Area 11. True, they are under my direct command. However These detectors are the same people who abuse their power, who rape, pillage, massacre etc. the weak and disenfranchised. At least 90% of them will be the Britannian nobility, the rest will be the brain dead sheep who believe Britannian propaganda.

These people are the ones in control of Japan, these are the people who flaunt their power and care nothing of the proletariat whom they crush under heel. These are the people who sit in luxury, who squander their vast wealth while the people starve on the streets. Who own fancy mansions, drive around in their Ferraris and Rolls-Royces while the common man and woman starve on the streets homeless. While these capitalist pigs feast on the food that's grown and cultivated by farmers, that's meant to feed everyone, there are those who go hungry. Racism, bigotry, discrimination, xenophobia apartheid and the like run rampant throughout the Britannian Empire. The Japanese people are treat worse then third class citizens... no slaves... worse than slaves in the ancient Roman Empire."

Ignoring everyone's widen eyes (except Nunnally who gasps while Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon say nothing and study Euphie with rapped attention), Mash nods her head in agreement before asking, "Euphie, how do you plan to fix the situation?"

Euphie's lips thins, "It is undeniable that corruption runs rampant in this Area Colony like the bubonic plague." At this both Marika and Lily silently nod in full agreement. Euphie smiles and continues, "Thus stringent measures must be taken to crush said corruption."

Everyone's gasps except for Marika and Lily, who are now paying very close attention and silently applaud Euphie. They both know how bad Area 11 really is. Kallen is the first to recover, "Euphie are you serious?!"

Nina's voice quivers, "H...how st...st...stringent?"

Euphie's face hardens, "Permanent suspension habeas corpus for everyone that's caught within the mafia, murders rapists, pedophiles, human traffickers and any and all who defy my absolute authority. They will be executed on sight. The BSS are the judge, jury and executioners answerable only to me."

Both Marika and Lily pump their fists into the air in triumph while Kallen's eyes bug out of her head, "I agree with everying you just sid, except the part about absolute authority. That's an authoritarian police state!"

Euphie shrugs, "If that is what it takes to crush corruption in this Area Colony. If your going to say my sister Cornelia will stop me then... well who cares what she thinks?... I'll just sidestep her and do this anyway. I'm putting all of the Britannian Nobility on notice, bow down to me or you will be executed. The Nobility has grown decadent... corrupt, thus they must be purged by any means necessary."

Marika and Lily pump their fists into the air again and simultaneously shout, "Finally!"

Shirley gasps, "But If you did do this... they're your own people! despite doing all these terrable crimes! you could arrest them and-"

Euphie chuckles before intterupting Shirley, "Let me ask you something Shirley. So you say we should let murders, rapists, pedophiles, human traffickers and the like off scot free?"

Both Marika and Lily snarl in unison,"Fuck no, kill them all!"

Shirley shakes her head violently "No. That's not what I'm saying at all..."

Euphie raises an eyebrow, "If it comes down to Britannians or 'Elevens' whom do you think the Empire will choose? Britannians of course. I have no intentions of being the next Adolf Hitler or Clovis la Britannia however things need to change. Speaking of Clovis, his orchestration of the Shinjuku Massacre never came to light. That will change. I plan on exposing Clovis as the architect of the Shinjuku Massacre by-"

Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in Milly's mind as a dreadfully obvious red flag makes itself known. Uncharacteristically, Milly snarls before rushing up to Euphie, grabbing her by the collar. Looking Euphie dead in the eye, Milly loudly hisses, "You're not Euphie! Who the fuck are you?! What the hell did you do to her?! Tell me?!"

Alarmed, everyone's eyes bulge out of their sockets. Before anyone can say anything, a strange girl appears seemingly out of nowhere along with several unknown people (several of them are Japanese). Clearing her throat, the strange girl answers Milly's question, "I can answer that Milly Ashford."

Nina swiftly hides behind Milly in fright at the mere sight of the Japanese in the room. Meanwhile Rivalz gulps, "Who... who are you people?"

The strange girl replies, "I am the Caretaker of Spacetime, also known as the Dimensional Supervisor. You may refer to me D.S if you wish. The others are Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, Kagari Savitri, Xu Lifeng, Benio Akagi, Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, Mutsuki Minase, Cheryl Robinson, Cynthia Robinson, Maria Shaing, Alice Shaing, Rakshata Chawla, Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Aika Kiryuu, Lilycia Gottwald, The female Chinese geass user Mao, Neha Shankar,

Marrybell mel Britannia, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Oldrin Zevon, Eris Kschessinskaya, Elicia Markor, Tink Lockhart, Leonhardt Steiner, Orpheus Zevon, Claire li Britannia, Mariel Lubie, Anna Clément, Leila Malcal, Ayano Kousaka, Kate Novak, Sophie Randle, Chloe Winkel, Hilda Fagan, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Akito, Hyuuga, Ryo, Sayama, Yukiya Naruse, Mao, Kaname Ohgi, Kent Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka, Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida, Kaguya Sumeragi, Li Xingke, Jiang Lihua, Zhou Xianglin, Hong Gu, Bennia, Momo Hanakai,

Reya Kusaka, Meguri Tomoe, Ruruko Nimura, Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Saji Genshirou, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento, Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Akeno Himejima, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Raynare, Yasaka, Kunou, and Charmelle Finlay. It's a long story as to how I convinced them to come with me. The important thing is that they all agreed to stay silent until explanations are over. *Sigh* You have gotten yourself into... a particular nasty situation James Freeman. C's World sent me to clean your mess up."

Lost for words, Kallen says, Uh... huh..."

Euphie sighs knowing the jig is up, "I admit, I screwed up."

Kallen gasps, "You lied to me?!"

Ignoring Milly, Euphie shakes her head, "No I didn't. I just omitted several things."

Kallen looks down in sadness and disappointment, "I... see."

D.S shakes her head, "You are very foolish Mr. Freeman. Milly Ashford, You might as well let Mr. Freeman go. You are about to get your answer soon enough anyway."

Though still very confused, Milly glares at Euphie before ultimately letting her go. Afterwards, Milly crosses her arms and awaits for answers wordlessly. Within the next few seconds, a white light erupts throughout the room. The entire conversation between James Freeman and 'Maria' along with the discussion between Euphie and the Student Council (before the newcomers arrival) is shown to all occupants of the room (so the new arrivals are up to speed on the current situation). So to is Euphie's executions of Kururugi and the Purists from Shinjuku. As well as what type of person Shin Hyuga Shaing really is (at this, both Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice break down into tears).

D.S also shows them everything From Lelouch and Nunnally's exile all the way up to the Zero Requiem. D.S also removes Emperor Charles's Geass from Nunnally as well as repairs her legs to further demonstrate her power. After all is said and done, Chloe Fitzgerald is the first to speak, "I see. I have to say this out loud Lelouch: your an idiot. The Zero Requiem was/is the dumbest plan I ever heard!"

Claire li Britannia nods, "You played right into Schneizel's hands big brother. You know something, you could of... never mind right now. Anyway, James Freeman right?... Please tell us what you were going to say before being interrupted. Oh and one more thing."

With blinding speed, Claire runs up to Ohgi and kicks him in the nuts. Dropping to the ground, Ohgi howls in pain. With a savage snarl, Claire growls, "If it wasn't for you and your treasonous sacks of shit... the Zero Requiem would probably never would of... you know what?! DIE!"

Just as Claire is about to kick Ohgi in the head, Inoue and Milly grab her and hold her still to the best their ability. However it becomes exceedingly difficult to maintain their hold. Claire's temper and rage only worsens as she snarls ands spits, "Let fucking go of me! I'll murder the little cocksucker! The cunt may of got away with his treachery in the original timeline however, not fucking this time! He will pay! He will pay for his betrayal!"

A tear stained Marrybell runs over to Claire and slaps her across the face. And proceeds to tell her sister off, "You idiot! I agree with your desire for revenge however now is not the time. We have more pressing issues to attend to!"

Claire growls, "FINE! but Kaname Ohgi, this isn't over for you... filthy little shit... you'll pay dearly for your treachery!"

Groaning on the floor, Ohgi can only nod. Meanwhile Marrybell, Oldrin, Jeremiah, Marika, Lily and Charmelle stand rooted where they are in horror. Tears streaming down her eyes, her beliefs and loyalty shaken to there very foundations, Oldrin clinches her fists in boiling rage, "Emperor Charles... he abandoned Princess Nunnally and Prince Lelouch for... he's no father... no Emperor... he abandons his own people... his own family... he has no right to be emperor!"

Jeremiah growls in disgust, "What I find appalling in all of this is that Prince Lelouch's top lieutenants... his command staff... betrayed him on the words of their mortal enemy... an enemy they were fighting with at the time with." Jeremiah pauses and glares at Oghi before continuing, "I agree with Princess Claire, Ohgi and his band of traitors should be punished. However I also agree with Princess Marrybell as well."

Lilycia nods, "Agreed brother."

Marrybell smiles before turning to Euphie. "Eup...Mr. Freeman, please continue from where you left off."

Euphie nods, "Very well. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I plan on exposing Clovis as the architect of the Shinjuku Massacre by taking all surviving or at the very least the semi-intact footage from the Sutherland's onboard cameras and broadcast the Shinjuku Massacre across Japan... hopefully the world. I also plan to upload the footage onto the internet. The Shinjuku Genocide must be brought to light as well as Code R. Clovis must be exposed for his crimes!"

Every signal person in the room except Nina and Jeremiah (who looks uneasy) nods in agreement. Kallen and Ritsuka pumps their fists into the air and simultaneously hisses, "Justice!"

Unable to control herself any longer, Shirley cries out, 'Father, why are you involved with Code R?!"

Wordlessly everyone looks at Shirley in sadness. By this time, Ohgi, whom is sitting on the ground but is still able to speak, asks what's on everyone's mind, "How are you going to run Japan? I'm assuming you're not going to be satisfied with Just being the Sub-viceroy."

Euphie grins, "Your correct Ohgi. I plan to assassinate Cornelia and seize power after her death as Viceroy."

Several Britannians in the room collectively yells, "WHAT?!"

Euphie shrugs, "I'm unsure when to kill Cornelia. It could be during her assault on the Blood of the Samurai. In which case I'll somehow get them to evacuate their mountain fortress before she arrives. Plant C4 charges then detonate them when the time is right, thus burying her alive. Kill her at Saitama or kill her at Narita."

Sighing, Rebecca Fitzgerald speaks for the first time. "Kill Cornelia at Saitama. If that fails, eliminate the bitch at Narita."

Oldrin gasps, "But that's... no... she killed... or rather will all those innocent people at Saitama without batting an eye... hell she was fucking smirking at the very thought of committing genocide... no a miniature holocaust! Killing murdering terrorists is one thing, but killing unarmed defenceless civilians... She's no better than Hitler!"

Marika and Lily clinches their fists. Marika decides to speak up, "Everything resently brought to light has thrown several people's beliefs into turmoil including my own. However, I'm staunchly against this assassination. Why not bring her on your side? You would have to be careful, but I sincerely believe it's possible. Truth be told, I'm heavily conflicted... What do you think Lily?"

Lily glances at her lover/girlfriend and sighs, "I don't know myself... give me some time to figure things out."

Meanwhile Claire clinches her fist, " Cornelia is no sister of mine. By blood perhaps... but that's all it is. Anyway... Marika may have a point... but still... James... Mr. Freeman. After you do become Viceroy, what do you plan do?"

After several minutes of deep contemplation, Euphie's face takes on a look of determination. Passionate righteous fire blazes in her eyes, "Both Japanese and Britannians will have equal rights. Free education for all regardless whether they're Japanese or Britannian. Nationalization of the Education system. Nobody will have to pay for their children's education. This also includes collage and university. In fact no one needs to pay for education of any kind. Such as a pilot's licence for aircraft as large as 747's or as small as cargo planes. The Japanese will be allowed to attend all schools across the Britannian settlements. Also Japanese can also become school teachers at previously Britannian run and staffed schools such as Ashford Academy. And they don't need to become Honorary Britannians. They'll also not only be paid just like their Britannian colleagues but paid the same salary as well. This means you can return to being a school teacher again Ohgi."

Everyone's jaws drop. Every single Japanese stares in awe. Tears of joy shine in Kallen's eyes. Wiping them away, she asks, "Your only just getting started right?"

Euphie nods, "That's correct Kallen. Before I continue, I'm going to say something that may piss you off enough to cut me off in midsentence. What I'm going to say will cause a misunderstanding if you don't let me finish speaking. And do or say something stupid."

Kallen nods, "I understand."

Euphie smiles, "Good. As I was saying, I also plan to remove the Honorary Britannian System. In it's place, The Japanese people will be given full Britannian citizenship. The only requirement is to be born In Japan. This will take some doing, but I plan to have the government department that oversees the production of Sakuradite in Mount Fuji replaced with ethnic Japanese. What I mean is that every single Britannian will be removed from their posts. What I'm saying is that, with the Japanese gaining full Britannian citizenship, they will be allowed to become government employees. To make this perfectly clear. Ethnic Japanese will be apart of 'Area 11's' governing body." Eyes widen in shock at this announcement, however Euphie ignores the shocked looks and continues.

"Further more, if you agree Miss Kaguya Sumeragi. You will be running the office overseeing Mount Fuji and the Sakuradite within. What this all means is that, Although it's under the table, The Japanese people will regain control of their own country once more. Even more importantly, The Japanese people will regain control of Fuji and thus Fuji's Sakuradite."

With these bombshells dropped, shocked silence envelops the room. After a few minutes, Inoue speaks up for the first time with absolute awe, "This... is... Unbelievable... The Emperor will never allow this..."

Breaking out of his shock, Ohgi nods, "I agree with Naomi on this."

Suddenly D.S holds up her hand before speaking, "I have a solution to your problem. The SAF Phoenix. Before anyone says anything, I'll show you."

Yet again a flash of white light envelopes the room. Massive amounts of information flows into everyone's minds. The most intriguing of which is one of the ship's fuel sources (It has several types) called the Zero Point Module or ZPM. Several minutes later, understanding dawns on everyone in the room. Kallen arches an eyebrow, "So let me get this straight, There's not only alternate universes, but also the Phoenix is from an alternate universe where the USSR never collapsed. C's World is only giving us the timeship/spaceship, as well bringing us all together just to see what happens?"

D.S shrugs, "There's more to it that that... more than you'll ever know... or tell you."

Suddenly an epiphany hits Euphie. With widened eyes, she gasps "I've got it! We'll use the Phoenix's groundbridge to kill Emperor Charles and Schneizel at Clovis's funeral by firing hellfire missiles at them. What I mean is, during the Emperor's speech we shoot two hellfire missile through the groundbridge to kill both Emperor Charles and Schneizel. Two: One for Emperor Charles and the other for Schneizel. That way the twin assassinations will be 100% successful."

Tamaki suddenly jumps up into the air a shouts, "Fucking A! lets do it!"

Claire smirks, "I'm all for this plan. Sign me up!"

Since he first arrived, Ryo speaks up for the first time. A wide grin on his face, "Where do I signup to join the party?"

Just as Marrybell is about to say something, D.S interrupts her, "Not only did Emperor know that V.V murdered Princess Marrybell's mother Lady Flora, but he knew of an even darker truth... that Marrybell's sister Julia's death was not only faked, but also she was experimented on by V.V. she went under the new name Euliya before she was murdered on orders from V.V. Also, Emperor Charles knew of Oiaguro Zevon assassination of Olivia Zevon. He knew what happened and he just shrugged his shoulders, considering them as mundane matters and that the Ragnarök Connection took precedence over punishing V.V."

Both Oldrin and Marrybell simultaneously scream, "WHAT?!"

D.S nods, "I'll show you. including everything Princess Julia sufered through including how she was murdered."

Seconds later a white light envelopes the room once again. Several minutes later, the room returns to normal. With a look of pure hatred and rage, Marrybell snarls, "I'll kill them!... everything I ever beleved in... everything I was ever taught was nothing but lies!... I-"

However Euphie interrupts Marrybell, "Marrybell, no don't yell at me for interrupting you. I have an idea. D.S part of my mission is to kill Shin Hyuga Shaing right?"

Both Maria and her daughter Alice shead tears at this, despite Shin's treachery. However D.S ignores them and gives Euphie a nod, "That's correct."

Euphie smiles, "If I kill him for you, I request that C's World returns Naoto Kōzuki, Shuri Himejima, Oldrin's mother as well as Marrybell's mother and sister to life the same way I was brought back to life. Minus the opposite genders thing. And also their souls are placed in clone bodies."

Mrs. Kōzuki, Kallen, Azazel, Akeno, Baraquiel, Oldrin and Marrybell's eyes widen, however D.S ignores them, "Give me a second to contact C's World."

Euphie's eyes widen as a thought crosses her mind, "I just had An idea. D.S, Do you have information on the Hydra of Lerna?"

D.S raises an eyebrow, "You mean to recruit her?"

Euphie chokes, "Her?!"

D.S ignores Euphie and continues, "Interesting. Very well then. I'll show you how the Hydra was recrutied in another universe."

Another white flash of light envelopes the room. Several minutes later, everyone stands in shock. Euphie smirks, "So it is possible!"

D.S smirks, "Anyway, your request bringing back everyone but the Hydra will be granted only after Shin Hyuga Shaing is dead. As for the Hydra, your on your own as far as C's World is concerned."

Euphie smirks, "Fair enough. As for Shin, that's easily done. The Phoenix's sensors can pinpoint anyone on the planet. Even easier, if I have a sample of the guy's blood or even just his picture. The ship has facial rcongnition software. I'm assuming your giving me the ship?"

D.S's mouth briefly twitches upwards before speaking, "Spot on. Your intelligence is one of the reasons for giving you The Phoenix."

Euphie sighs, "However the Zero Point Module or ZPM powering the time machine has only enough power to bring back the people I requested before running out of juice."

"It sucks that despite the ship running on twenty ZPM's, it, *Sigh...* you can't remove an extra ZPM to replace the dead battery for the time machine. Seriously, what where those idiots thinking when they designed the Phoenix so that if one ZPM is removed then the whole ship, except life support lighting and gravity, go offline? Sokkia snorts.

Euphie shrugs, "Don't know, but I would love to break the jaws of the idiots that came up with that bullshit concept."

Becky grins, "Get in line. Anyway, I have a question before we get back on topic. What do we do about Kallen's mom?"

With a thoughtful look, Euphie nods to herself before speaking, "Eliminate any and all traces of Mrs. Kōzuki's Refrain problem. This means destroying anything connecting her to the drug. This includes people. They must be silenced quickly before she's caught. The Soviets have developed a cure for Refrain addiction. I'll have to find away of publicly distributing the cure plausibly. Think about it for a minute, a cure to Refrain that magically appearing out of nowhere... That would lead to... Unforeseen problems. Anyway, Once the cure is made public, and in quantity, it will be free for both Japanese and Britannians alike. Also Mrs. Kōzuki's I will get you a job at Ashford so you can be with Kallen-"

I Without warning, Kallen rushes at Euphie and knocks her to the ground in a tight hug. Tears in her eyes, Kallen sniffs, "Thank... You... Anyway, how...how will you kill Shaing?"

Euphie smirks, "Now that my dear is the easy part."

Kallen cocks her head in confusion but doesn't say anything. Taking this this as a sign to continue, Euphie's smirk widens, "The Dakara Superweapon," Kallen's eyes widen, however Euphie ignores her and continues. "The Soviet's have a ship sized one installed aboard The Phoenix."

Realization suddenly dawns on Claire, "That's why D.S gave us that info on that weapon, she wanted us to know of it's existence! And you want to use the thing on Shaing!"

D.S grins, "I may not be fond of humans, and not too keen on praising them, but I have to say this: I like this plan."

For the first time since she arrived, Toto gives Euphie a measured thoughtful look before speaking, "The assassination would have to be in a secluded area. Away from both people and surveillance equipment."

Oldrin nods, "Toto knows what she's talking about. She doesn't give her opinion unless she has all the relevant information possible."

Without warning, Becky snaps her fingers, "That's why she was so deep in thought until now!"

Oldrin nods, "That's correct. Anyway, when do you plan to pull this off?"

Arching an eyebrow, Euphie smirks, "As soon as I'm onboard the ship. Speaking of which, How am I supposed to get aboard in the first place?"

D.S walks up to Euphie and holds out her hand. A strange communications device (sort of looks like a Bluetooth) teleports into her hand. With a sigh, D.S hands Euphie the device, "Here put this on your ear. "

Euphie nods and takes the device before doing as instructed. Then she cocks her head in confusion, "What now?"

D.S folds her arms together before answering, "Press the botton located on the comunications device. There's only one button. After this just ask everyone to be beamed up."

Euphie does as she is told. Several minutes later the gang is beamed to the bridge of the ship and come face to face with a window... clear view of the Earth just outside.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.  
Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood.  
The Mao that appears in this chapter is from Nightmare Of Nunnally.  
The groundbridge in this story is the same groundbridge from Transformers Prime. Autobot/Decepticon technology makes it's appearance through such technology as the groundbridge in this story. Also the groundbridge is a central plot device in this fanfiction.  
After watching several inspirational YouTube videos (especially about world building), I have come to a decision to create characters from both sides of the Britannian/conflict. I'll be mostly focused on civilians on both sides. My primary intention is to show what life is like under James Freeman/'Euphemia li Britannia's' regime from the perspective of ordinary people on both sides of the conflict.  
This story will even delve into the perspective of elements of the Britannian Nobility and military (hardline purists/Social Darwinists, moderates, reformists and those who are dissatisfied with the current Imperial Regime of the Royal Family) and Japanese Resistance (from legit terrorists to legitimate freedom fighters that are appalled by the terrorist actions of the more extreme elements of the Japanese Resistance). I have no idea if I'll succeed or fail, but I'll do my best regardless. Expect to see OC's that are integral to this fanfiction (centrally for world building proposes as well for other reasons).**

 **Cheryl Robinson, Cynthia Robinson and Ellenor Watson are OCs.**

 **Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama first names.**

 **The Zero Point Module or ZPM is from Stargate SG1.**


End file.
